Blaine Warbler Come on down to McKinley
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: Blaine hasn't been returning Kurts messages. Whats the reason?
1. Blaine Warbler your in trouble

Chapter 1

"Stupid! No good! Jerk!" Kurt mumbled angrily as he stomped down the stairs.

Finn looked up from his bowl of cereal as Kurt entered the kitchen and started throwing breakfast together in a very huffy manner.

"Dude," Finn paused and yawned. "What's the prob?"

"Nothing!" Kurt snapped back.

"Really?" Finn and Kurt stared at each other for a few minutes and then Kurt cracked.

"Fine! Its Blaine. I've been texting and calling him all week and he won't call me back! I'm getting nervous and pissed. But this morning I called him, he answered and then he hung up!" Kurt was reeling with anger now.

"Well… Why don't you go get dressed and I'll drive you to school. We can talk on the way there, ya know, take your mind off… Blaine." Finn said changing from very tired zombie to happy and helping brother.

"Thank you Finn. I'm very happy to have you as my brother." Kurt said skipping off to his room.

Finn finished off his breakfast and walked very slowly and tiredly to the shower. After his shower he threw on a plain green t-shirt and some worn out jeans with his Chuck Taylor's. He grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

"Kurt! Shake a leg and come on!" Finn hollered after his brother.

"Coming." Kurt said walking down the stairs. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white plain t-shirt with a gray button up that was buttoned half way up and a scarf that had black and white stripes with black boots.

"Ready?" Finn asked slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Waiting on you." Kurt said walking to the door. "Bye dad!"

"Bye mom!" Finn yelled.

"Bye mom." Kurt yelled.

"Bye dad!" Finn hollered.

They opened the door and walked down the path to the driveway where Finn's car sat. Finn traveled around the back of the car to the driver's seat, while Kurt climbed in shotgun. When they were all settled, Kurt gasped.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I forgot my hat." Kurt said opening the door.

"Oh come on, Kurt!" Finn said whining.

"It will take five seconds." Kurt said already strutting up the pavement to the door.

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed.

_Hey, you've reached my voicemail! I'm either off somewhere singing or hanging out with… *sigh* the love of my life, my Kurt. So leave a message at the beep and I'll call you back. *Beep*_

"Listen here Blaine Anderson," Finn had never said Blaine's real last name so you could tell he was pissed. "If you do anything to hurt my brother's heart, I will gladly kick your ass! But if your not planning on hurting him then throw him a freakin' bone and call him! Bye." Finn pressed end call.

Just as he did Kurt slid in the passenger seat with a black plain fedora.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Waiting on you." Kurt said as he closed the door.

Finn started the ignition and they were on their way.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2

This will be a short, short chapter but you will understand why. J

Finn parked his car in the student parking lot and took the key out the ignition. Kurt opened the door and slid out.

"Thanks for the ride Finn." Kurt said as he shut the door and slung his bag over his shoulders.

"No prob, bro. Hey! Let's walk to class together." Finn said shutting his door and jogging to catch up to Kurt.

"Sure!" Kurt said beaming. He was happy to have Finn hang out with him. "Well I have to stop by my locker. I'll see you Glee club though! I really do want to walk with you but I don't want to hold you up."

Finn smiled. Kurt had very few people who he cared enough about to think about their feelings.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Later, Kurt." Finn said waving him goodbye and running to catch up with Puck and Sam.

Kurt Hummel walked to the door of McKinley and opened it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_**0 New Text Messages **_

_**0 New Voicemails **_

_**0 Missed Calls **_

_Blaine Warbler, you better have a spectacular reason for not talking to me for over a week. _

Kurt walked to his locker and turned to his lock to combo. He opened up the stupid thing and stuffed his books in when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm a new student here and was wondering if you could help me find my first class."

Kurt spun around, kind of annoyed, but ready to help the poor kid find his class. But when he spun around he came face to face with…

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.


	3. A New New Direction

Chapter 3

"Blaine Anderson! What are you doing here?" Kurt said slapping his boyfriend on the arm.

"No hug?" Blaine looked only half shocked.

"Not after you ignored me for a whole week." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on baby." Blaine said in pouty voice. I only did that because, the sound your voice would've made me crumble." Blaine said wiping hair away from his face.

"Awwww…. Your so full of it." Kurt said straightening Blaine's jacket.

"Its true!" Blaine said pouting.

"I'm sure it is but you just sugar coated it." Kurt said smiling.

"Can I have a hug now? Or would a kiss be an option?" Blaine asked with a sly smile.

"Blaine Warbler! You know that if we kissed, a down right riot would erupt!" Kurt said in a very shocked voice.

"I know. But a hug is still and option right?" Blaine asked holding open his arms.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a tight hug and when they let go people were definitely staring but they couldn't care less.

"I still need a tour guide." Blaine said adjusting his backpack.

"Fine. Now come along new kid." Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine was now the new in their relationship.

"Hey. Did I see a picture of me in your locker?" Blaine asked with a smile that indicated he was flattered.

"You are so damn cocky!" Kurt said smacking him on the shoulder.

"I think its adorable. I think your adorable." _**(Ten points for whoever can find the episode reference.) **_

_**Blaine said taking Kurt by the hand. Kurt's face flushed. **_

_**Kurt looked around to make sure no one was around and when he was sure no one was, he kissed Blaine square on the lips, he kissed him until he couldn't breath. When they pulled away, Blaine was smiling and giggling. **_

"_**What?" Kurt asked hoping he didn't do something wrong.**_

"_**Where's that riot Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked tightening his grip on Kurt's waist.**_

"_**I'll give you a riot!" Kurt said forcing himself on Blaine once more.**_

_**He slid one hand to the top of his head and grabbed a fist full of hair. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth with ease and kissed him a little more forcefully, knocking Blaine against his locker. Finally Blaine was the one who couldn't breath and had to break away. **_

"_**Well isn't someone feisty today." Blaine said smiling. **_

"_**Come on." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and started running. **_

"_**Where are we going?" Blaine asked hoping it was somewhere private so they could finish what they started at his locker. **_

"_**Glee Club!" Kurt said with a smile on his face.**_

_**Blaine smiled. He couldn't wait to get there and audition and join and then get to spend almost all his time with Kurt. When they got there only Mr. Shuester was there. **_

"_**Kurt!" Will said with a smile. "Your early… and with Blaine?" **_

"_**I know and Blaine has transferred and would like to join The New Directions." Kurt smiled.**_

"_**What?" Will asked with his mouth open wide. **_


	4. Back Story

Chapter 4

**Congrats to everyone who guessed Original Songs on last chapter! Shout out to:**

**DarrenCriss1**

**hannah15687 Sayuri Rose Kandoit (She guessed my Devil Wear's Prada reference)**

**karoanton **_

Blaine lunged into his tale with Kurt and Mr. Shue sitting right beside him. Blaine talked about how he wanted to get to know the real world of gay-hating people (not that he hasn't had to deal with gay haters) and what it was like to get slushied and live to talk about it.

"Bull!" Kurt said after Blaine was done.

"Yeah I agree," Will said. "I mean you might want to know what it feels like to be in Kurt's shoes but you wouldn't transfer just to learn that."

"What's the reason?" Kurt asked a little annoyed that Blaine was with holding information.

"Okay. You know me too well." Blaine said to Kurt with a gleam of love in his eye. "After Kurt left Dalton, nothing felt the same. My classes were different and I just stopped caring about them, the Warbler's seemed to have no more energy or joy, to me at least, and my friends seemed different because I was so happy and use to hanging with Kurt, I didn't realize it at the time but Kurt became my best friend. My parents noticed that I wasn't happy anymore and they asked me what was wrong and I was going to tell them I was just tired and just needed to sleep it off but before I could say that I let it slip that Kurt moved back and that I was depressed because I felt like he abandoned me, but I knew I was just being silly and selfish. Anyways, before I knew it they were transferring me and I finally felt at peace."

Will and Kurt both sat there for a few minutes. Kurt's eyes were filled with love and Will's eyes were filled with awe.

"Blaine that sounds romantic and beautiful and inspiring. I believe that story more than I believed the other lie you fed us." Will said.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked noticing that Kurt was buried in his phone.

"One sec… Okay." Kurt put his phone back in his pocket.

"So…" Blaine felt a buzz in his pocket. "Hold on."

Blaine pulled his phone out of his front pocket.

_**1 new text**_

Blaine opened his messages and smiled.

_**You are amazing. I am so in love with you right now! (Not that I'm not always in love with you but this time it makes me really love you.) I'll give you a treat later. -K**_

"So, how 'bout that audition?" Will said.


	5. Kurt's Song

Chapter 5

By the time Glee Club rolled around everyone knew Blaine was here and everyone, especially Kurt, was dying of anticipation to hear Blaine kill whatever song he was auditioning with.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel said in a more chipper voice than usual.

"Yes, Rachel." Will said.

"Why is Blaine auditioning? We all know he can sing and master any song we give him. Why put him through this?" Rachel asked looking kind of annoyed at the fact that they were all walking down to the auditorium for his audition when she could be singing her new original song.

"Well Rachel… Blaine said he wanted to be normal and audition like the rest of us. Plus we've only ever heard Blaine the Warbler but never Blaine the regular singer." Will said.

Just as they rounded the corner Emma stepped out.

"Oh hey Em," Will said with a smug smile slapped on his face. "Puck! You lead the way and tell Blaine to wait."

"Got it!" Puck said as he walked ahead of the pack.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Heard a new singer is joining the new directions." Emma said with her doe eyed eyes extra big.

"Yup! You should hear him," Will grabbed her by the hand. "Lets go!"

Emma and Will trotted to the auditorium, where the Glee Club was already sitting promptly at the front, Kurt was sitting in the very front row with Finn and Rachel on his right and Mercedes and Sam on his left. Puck, Lauren, Quinn, Tina, Britney, Artie, and Mike in the row behind them. Blaine was already standing on the stage in front of the mic.

"Alright Blaine," Will said as he and Emma sat down. "Ready when you are!"

"I want to dedicate this to Kurt," Blaine took a glimpse at Kurt, who was clutching Mercedes hand and smiling. "This song is called Every Breath."

The song began and Blaine took a deep breath.

It sounds like this is nothing new and that it hasn't been for awhileYou wake up on the other side and you strain to force a smileThe fairytale inside your head has become your new best friendBut I can assure you, that I'll be there before the story ends'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heartYou were there to wear it from the startAnd with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I seeI'm racing to the finish line of a lifetime that's barely startedThe piece of my mind I left behind, I pray you keep in your perfect gardenYou waited on the minute hand and the countdown to last for daysBut I'm here to tell you, it won't be long before I'm here to stay

'Cause when I needed a place to hang my heartYou were there to wear it from the startAnd with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I seeThe weightlessness and the lack of restAway from you, I'm in over my headEven when it's dark before the dawnI will feel your grace and carry onAnd with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I seeWhen I needed a place to hang my heartYou were there to wear it from the startAnd with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I seeEven when it's dark before the dawnI will feel your grace and carry onAnd with every breath of me, you'll be the only light I seeThe only light I see

"So? How'd I do?" Blaine asked with a hopeful smile.


	6. New Guy In Town

Chapter 6

The applause erupted from the small group of singers.

"Woo-woo!" said Britney and Santana with their fists in the air.

"Blaine, that was amazing!" Will said running up the stage stairs and slapping him on the back.

"Thank you . I owe all my courage to Kurt." Blaine blew a kiss to Kurt and Kurt blew one back.

"Well, your definitely in! Welcome to the New Directions!" Everyone clapped and screamed with excitement.

"Uh, ?" Rachel said raising her hand.

"Yes, Rachel." Will said as Blaine walked over to take a seat next to Kurt as Sam and Mercedes slid down a seat.

"Quinn, Mercedes and I have prepared a song to welcome Blaine into our family, if that's okay with you."

"Come on up." Will said jogging back to his seat next to Emma.

All three girls took their positions on stage and when they were ready the music started.

Hey look out for that moving vanDriving down our streetsYou better lock up your manBefore he meetsThe New Guy in TownQUINN

Who just came on the sceneThe New Guy in TownQUINNCan't be more than sixteenAnd he's got a way of makin'A boy act like a clownWo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-ooWe don't know what to do'Bout the new guy in townThe New Guy in TownRACHELSeems to dance on airThe New Guy in TownRACHELHe's got the coolest hairAMBER, TAMMY & SHELLYYou better tell the homecoming queen (**I freakin' find this line ironic**)To hold on to **his** crownWo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-ooOr he's gonna loose it toThe New Guy in TownRACHEL AND QUINNShe's hip, she's coolMERCEDESI'm gonna get him after school

And yet we'd like to be like him'Cause he's the kittenThat the cats preferThe New Guy in TownHas my guy on a stringThe New Guy in TownHey look he's wearing his ringI can't stop crying and soIn my own tears I'm gonna drownWo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-ooCause he wants to rendezvousWith the new guyWe're kinda sad and blueYes it's trueWe'd like to say...To The New Guy in TownThe New Guy in TownWo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-ooFrom out of the blue boyThis town's in a stew boyWhat a hullabloo boyHe ain't just passing through boyHe's sticking like glue boyTo the man I thought I knew boyWo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-ooHey look out for that moving vanLook out, look out, look out, look outHe was...The New Guy in Town

"How'd ya like it Blaine?" Quinn asked with hopeful eyes.


	7. Sleepovers

Chapter 7

"I loved it! Thank you guys so much!" Blaine said as he got up and gave everyone on stage a hug. "You know, back at Dalton the only welcome I got was when I got to do my first solo for everyone. I've never really had friends as warm and kind as all of you."

"We just want you to feel welcome and wanted here," Rachel said with warmth in her eyes. "We love having you here and not just because with you we could probably kill Nationals but because with you here Kurt has more in the last hour than he has in the last year. You bring out the best in him and we are all grateful for that."

"You deserve another hug." Blaine said pulling Rachel in for a tight hug.

When all was said and done the New Directions and Emma walked back to the Glee room and all took their seats, having to add an extra for Blaine.

"Alright guys," Will said writing the word **Love Song **on the board. "What is a love song?"

Finn's hand raised.

"Finn!" Will said with enthusiasm.

"It's a song that professes your love to the person that you love." Finn said with a smile knowing that he had nailed it.

"Yes. This week we will all be singing a solo love song to the person that we truly care about/love." Will said. "I thought with Blaine being here it would be an easy thing to start with."

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring….. _

"Alright guys, see all of ya'll tomorrow." Will said packing up.

Blaine walked up to Finn.

"Hey." Finn said packing up his stuff.

"Thanks for the voicemail." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Oh man, look I'm real-" Blaine put up a hand that told him to stop.

"I mean it. It shows me that you really care about him and that's important to me because you know when I'm not here I need to know he's protected. You know, he's good with comebacks but he can't throw a good punch to save his life." Blaine said looking over at Kurt talking to Britney and smiled.

"I know. He's an awesome kid and an awesome brother. He's helped me out more times than I can count, and the only thing I can really think to repay him back is just protect him from any bodily harm." Finn said chuckling.

"Yeah… well I guess I'll see ya tonight." Blaine said turning to leave.

"What do ya mean?" Finn stopping him.

"Puck sent me a text. _**Sleepover… Finn's house… tonight at 8. **_Am I not invited?" Blaine asked with a bit of regret for bringing it up.

"No… your invited… it's just I forgot that it was tonight." Finn said slapping his forehead. "Well Kurt is sleeping over at Rachel's with Quinn, Mercedes, Britney, Santana, and Lauren. So we all thought maybe the dudes could hang tonight… Not that Kurt's not a dude… Its just…" Finn didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I know. Kurt is more feminine than me so… The boys, I guess thought I could come. Right?" Blaine knew he was the man in Kurt and his relationship, he didn't mind.

"Yeah. Thank you." Finn said. Blaine got his bag and Finn stopped him. "Hey… we uh…. Play videogames and talk about football and stuff…. So uhh… yeah."

"I like the Buckeyes, college football team. Oh and I think the new Call of Duty: Black OPs is way better than the other six." Blaine said with a smirk.

Blaine walked toward Kurt and put his arm around his shoulders and they walked out. Finn stood there smirking at the fact that Blaine knew guy stuff.

_My stereotypical side is showing. _

"_Ready to go?" Rachel asked holding out her hand which Finn took with pleasure and the pair walked out. _


	8. Kisses and Shirt Exchanges

Chapter 8

**Sorry guys... Computer crashed on me and I lost chapter 8. :( And I was really proud of it! :(**

Blaine's car was parked outside the Hummel/Hudson house. The invite said eight but his cell only said seven-thirty. The truth is... Kurt was a drug to him. He couldn't stay away. Blaine finally deiced that after fifteen minutes of driving around the block and then fifteen minutes of deciding whether he wanted to go in he finally came to the conclusion of just manning up and going in. The former Warbler grabbed his duffel bag from the back, opened the door and walked across the street and up the sidewalk to the door. As he pressed the doorbell he noticed that his heart was racing like humming birds wings, but he didn't know why, Kurt was his boyfriend for goodness sakes but he couldn't help it. Every time he set his eyes on that beautiful boy, that he had the honor of calling his boyfriend, his mind turned to goo, his tongue went dry, his hands got sweaty, and his heart went absolutely crazy.

"I'll get it dad!" Blaine heard his angel yell from the inside of the house.

The door swung open and he was faced with a magnificent site... Kurt, with a towel only around his waist and another around his shoulders. (**I dream this! Had to write it**)

"Hey you," Kurt said. "Party doesn't start till eight." He then looked down. "And I was just taking a shower. You can come on in and sit down on the couch, I'll be right back."

Kurt ran up the stairs holding the towel with all his might and you could tell he was embarrassed by his untrimmed chest. Blaine put his bag down and plopped down next to it. He waited for about two minutes before he heard Kurt's footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine looked up and Kurt in his pj's and backpack by his side. Kurt's pajamas consisted of Blaine's 'A Very Potter Musical' shirt and plaid pants.

"When did I give you my shirt?" Blaine said standing up.

"First off stop giving me those eyes, and sec-" He began to say but was cut off by Blaine.

"Whoa! What eyes?" Blaine said.

"Those eyes! The 'I'm adorable and I'm working it' eyes, the eyes that makes my heart stop in its tracks, the eyes that make me forget things like... my name." Kurt said.

"Well... I'll stop if you stop being so damn adorable." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Not sure that's possible War- oh... excuse me, Anderson." Kurt said pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

They stood in the doorway and kissed while Kurt's hands held Blaine's face, Blaine held Kurt's hips and they stayed like that until they heard a throat being cleared. They turned around real fast and came to face with Burt, Kurt's dad.

"Sorry guys but Kurt, we gotta go if I'm gonna drop you off and pick up Cayrol. Hi Blaine, bye Blaine." Burt said looking uncomfortable and walking out the door.

"He hates me." Blaine said with a matter of fact.

"No... He did the same thing when Rachel was over yesterday and he caught Finn and Rachel kissing, he just gets uncomfortable when his kids are kissing their partners. I have to go... I'll see you in the morning though." Kurt gave him a quick peck and left. He then came back a few seconds later.

"Forgot my bag." He said but paused at the door. "Oh and you left the shirt here two weeks ago when we went swimming. Oh and Finn's downstairs." Kurt said leaving and closing the door behind him.


	9. I Need A Cigerette

Chapter 9

**Okay guys... This chapter I wanted to get a take on the boys sleepover. I am not a dude so if this chapter sounds a bit weird and strange to you and you are a dude, then sorry, but I did my best. Once again... Short chapter but I shall make it up to you in the next chapter. Till then enjoy :) **

"So what's it like dating another dude?" Puck asked 10 minutes after everyone arrived.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked with a caught off guard expression.

"Dude." Finn said with a 'I'll kick you out if you mess with my brother's boyfriend' look.

"I'm just curious." Puck said defending himself.

The New Direction boys were all sitting the basement with a table of pizza, fries, burgers and hot dogs standing in the middle. They all began to arrive five minutes after Kurt left but until they all arrived Blaine helped Finn get stuff ready, he helped him set up the X-Box that Finn took from his room and he helped him clean some of the dirt on the floor.

"So?" asked Puck really gunning for an answer.

At this point all the boys were interested, even Finn who didn't want to hear about his little brother kissing up some dude but he was still interested.

"Well... Its like dating your best friend." Blaine said with a smile.

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Sam.

"Dude?" Puck said with a disgusted look.

"Sorry. I'm kind of curious... Not in that way!" Sam said turning redder than a tomato.

"I get it. Every guy, except gay guys, I guess one way or another think about it." Blaine said with a sly smile. "Oh and to answer your question after we kiss it's kind of like 'Damn Kurt! I need a cigarette now.' **(your awesome if you get where this line came from)**" Blaine smiling.

"I don't get it." Artie said taking some french fries.

"He's saying the kiss is so good its like sex." Puck said

"Okay! Can we stop talking like this! That's my brother and it kind of creeps me out the way we're talking like girls." Finn said standing up.

"Chill, man." Mike said taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah... I got an idea." Puck said as all the boys leaned in to hear. "Let's crash the girls sleepover."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

And with that they were up the stairs and in the car within minutes of the suggestion.


	10. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 10

All the girls (and Kurt) were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare in their pj's. Rachel and Mercedes in their footie pajamas, Quinn in girl boxer shorts and a Metro Station t-shirt, Tina, Kurt and Lauren in loose fitting flannel pants and t-shirts (Avril Lavinge shirt for Lauren and Wicked shirt for Tina), Brittney and Santana in booty shorts and sport bras.

"Truth or dare Brittney." Quinn with noticeable joy.

"Uh... I don't do well under pressure!" Brittney said with a fake cry.

"Fine. I'll pick for you." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Britt said.

"I dare you to go make out with Santana in the closet for 10 minutes." Quinn said with a devilish grin.

"Ugh! Fine!" faked Santana as she grabbed Britt's hand and lead her to the closet.

When the door shut, everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay Rachel you go while we're waiting." Tina said.

"Okay. Truth or dare Kurt." Rachel said.

"Darling I only speak the truth." Kurt said in his best Russian accent.

"Have you and Blaine... you know... done it yet?" Rachel asked wide eyed while everyone leaned waiting for the answer.

"Nope." Kurt said with a smile.

"Have you talked about it? Or are you not ready yet?" Lauren asked.

"Well... My birthday is coming up in a week so... I was thinking about that as my birthday present from him." The minute Kurt finished the sentence everyone squealed with delight.

"Okay, okay. My turn truth or dare-" Before he could finish his sentence everyone heard a knock at the door coming from upstairs.

"Invite anyone else?" Tina asked Rachel.

"Nope. Everyone else thinks we're losers." Rachel said as she got up.

"Well, lets go check it out." Lauren said joining her.

All the girls got up and walked up the stairs, except for Quinn who knocked on the closet door and said,

"Alright you two we're going upstairs so come on out."

The girls came out with their hair messed up and their sport bras switched.

"Good God. What did you guys do? Attack each other with your nails?" Quinn said smiling.

"Oh no we just had s-" Brittney sentence was stopped when Santana stepped on her foot.

"Ow. I like you better naked." Brittney whispered to Santana.

The three remaining girls ran up the stairs to the front door when they heard a hiss from the next room.

"What? Are we gonna see who it is?" Santana asked.

"We know who it is." Rachel said looking out the window.

"Santa?" Britt asked.

"No, Finn and the rest of them." Mercedes said.

All the other girls, and Kurt, were laying on the floor with a newly lit fire in the fireplace.

"So whats the plan?" Quinn asked lying sideways with her head resting on Kurt's back.

"Well, we left the downstairs window unlocked and Finn knows about the window so chances are when we don't answer the door they'll slide through the window." Rachel said sitting behind Mercedes playing with her hair.

"I'll watch the boys." Santana said grabbing a chair and plopping down on it.

After five minutes of the boys waiting outside, Finn made up a plan.

"We're going to drive the truck around the corner and park it on the other side of the block. We'll cut through the backyard and slip in the downstairs window." Finn said with a smile.

"How do we know the window will be unlocked?" Puck asked crossing his arms.

"Rachel always leaves it unlocked for... purposes. Get in the truck." Finn said.

Finn rolled Artie to the passenger seat opened the door, lifted him out of the chair and placed him in the car. When Artie was safely in the truck, Finn folded up his chair and put it in the back behind the seats and closed both doors. The other boys just piled in the back, some hopping over the side and other opening the door and crawling up. When all was said and done, Finn started the truck and drove to the other side of the block.

"Uh... Rachel." Santana said waving Rachel over.

"What Santana?" Rachel asked looking out the living room window.

"The boys left." Santana said.

"They'll be back. Everyone, go downstairs." Rachel said.

Everyone did as they were told and ran down the stairs.

_I have a plan. _Rachel thought as she ran down the stairs. 


	11. Peacock

Chapter 11

"Can you explain this to me again?" Brittney said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"We're gonna pretend to be asleep so that when the boys come in they think that we actually are asleep and then we'll pop up and scare them." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay this is lame." Quinn said. "We should try to seduce them or something."

"No, how about dance and sing a song for them in our underwear." Brittney said looking happy.

"You know... That could work." Rachel said "Alright ladies... and Kurt... Let's get thinking."

The boys ran through the yard and up to the window. They crouched down and waited.

"Wheres Sam?" Puck asked.

"Here!" came a out of breath, whispered scream voice.

Sam came out of the bushes rolling Artie in his wheelchair.

"Okay, you guys know the plan. Right?" Finn said whispering.

"Yeah we slip in and crash their sleepover... Real complex plan." Puck said opening the window.

The boys slipped in, Finn picked Artie of his wheelchair and slid him in the window into Mike's arms, his wheelchair followed. When all the boys were in they realized they were in the dark.

"Where are they?" Blaine said taking off his jacket and throwing it on the table.

As if on cue, the lights from the stage and all the girls were standing there in their bras and panties and then the music started and they started to sing.

**Rachel**

I wanna see ya peacock.

**New Direction Girls**

Cock

Cock

**Rachel**

I wanna see ya peacock.

**New Direction Girls**

Cock

Cock

**Rachel**

I wanna see ya peacock.

**New Direction Girls**

Cock

Cock

**Rachel**

I wanna see ya peacock.

**New Direction Girls**

Cock

Cock

**Rachel **

Peacock

[The boys found chairs and sat. Crossing their legs because of the growing bulges in their pants]

**Kurt **

Word On The Street You've Got Something To Show Me, Me

Magical, Colorful, Mister Mystery

I'm Intrigued For Your Peek

Heard Its Fascinating

**Quinn and Tina **

C'mon baby let me see

What your hiding underneath

**Rachel**

Words Up The Sleeve

Such A Tease

Wanna See The Show

In 3-D, A Movie

**Lauren**

Be The Judge

Of My Girls

Gonna Take A Vote

**Quinn and Tina **

C'mon baby let me see

What you hiding underneath

[They boys, now thinking so many dirty things, were smiling and laughing as the girls, and Kurt, gasped and ran their hand down their their bodies]

**Kurt **

I Want The Jaw Dropping

Eye Popping

Head Turin'

Body Shocking

**New Direction Girls **

Oh ah oh oh ah oh oh oh ah oh

**Kurt**

I Want My Hard Throbbing

Shoe Stopping

Amazing

**New Direction Girls **

Oh ah oh oh ah oh oh oh ah oh

**Rachel**

Are You Brave Enough To Let Me See Your Peacock

Don't Be A Chicken Boy

Stop Acting Like A Beyotch

I'm a be sad if you don't give me the pay off

**Quinn and Tina **

C'mon baby let me see

What your hiding underneath

The lights turned off and the girls (and Kurt) scurried offstage getting dressed in two minutes flat. The boys stood and cheered. They came back onstage, fully clothed and smirking, they then all fell into there man's arms as they laughed and told them about how good they were. Kurt was the last one to walk over to his man.

"Well?" Kurt said in a sneaky voice.

"Kurt Hummel..." Blaine whispered. "If no one was here than I would take you right here and now."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Kurt whispered back.

"Maybe." Blaine said.

"Alright boys!" Rachel said standing onstage with Finn by her side. "If your staying, set up 'camp' next to your lover or," She looked at Quinn, Artie, Britt, and Santana. "Friend and p.s. You boys have to scatter before 5am. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys said.


	12. Big Tease

At 4:45am the boys awake and out the door, leaving behind their sleeping lovers. **(I keep saying lover for Kurt and Blaine's sake.) **The boys were yawning and complaining but they got to Finn's house by 5:15am (kicking and screaming the whole way.)

"Dude," Puck said to Finn yawning. "I need more sleep."

"We can't go to sleep. School is in," Finn said looking at his watch. "Is in... is in... an hour and fifteen minutes. If we go to sleep than we're just gonna sleep right through school."

"Hey Finn!" Artie said. "You have any more Vitamin D?"

"Whats... Vitamin D?" Blaine asked slumping in a chair.

"Its a pill that helps you wake up." Finn said walking to his medicine cabinet and pulling out the small tablets. "Here," Finn said handing it to Blaine.

"Is it safe?" Blaine asked.

"Its over the counter!" Finn said quoting (the former) Mrs. Schuster. "But... uh... only take one because if you take more than that... uh you won't sleep for a week."

The boys swallowed the pill. Within seconds each one of them felt a jolt of energy, not like the energy they had last time, this time it felt a little more natural and human.

"Now I'm awake." Blaine said shaking it out.

"Alright," Finn said waking up. "Who needs a shower?"

Everyone of the guys raised his hands, except Artie was hesitant to raise his.

"What is it Artie?" Mike asked.

"Its just," He swallowed some air and then started again. "Its just, with my legs not working, I take baths but I need someone to help me... you know... get in and... out." Artie said now blushing.

A silence fell over the room.

"Ummm. Okay, no offense Blaine, but your out. Sorry." Finn said said blushing and looking down.

"Its okay. I understand." Blaine said. "How bout you don't take a bath today Art and just load up on the 'Axe'." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Artie agreed to that.

"Alright! Kurt's showers available," Finn's eyes shifted to Blaine who was smiling to himself. "My showers available and my parent's showers available. I'm gonna make breakfast, and," Finn looked at the group. "Mike you can take my parent's shower, Puck you can take my shower and Blaine you can take Kurt's."

"I call favoritism on Blaine!" Puck shouted.

"What?" Finn and Blaine asked at the same time.

"Why does Blaine get Kurt's shower while Mike gets your parent's shower?" Puck asked.

"You want my parent's shower?" Finn asked with a smug look on his face.

"No." Puck said.

"Good! Now move out!" Finn said as he, Sam and Artie moved on to the kitchen and the other three moved on to the showers.

Blaine walked into Kurt's room slowly, as if Kurt's room had delicate air that was just to special to let other boys breath. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked to the bathroom, he turned it on and then began to strip, throwing his clothes onto Kurt's bed. He then noticed that Kurt had an iHome and iPod in his bathroom by the sink. Blaine turned on shuffle and then quickly got in the shower. The first song was not a song. It was a silly recording Blaine and Kurt made one night when they were bored.

(**Bold **= Blaine _Italicized =_ Kurt _**Bold and Italicized = **_Blaine's Thoughts)

_Why are we doing this? _

**This way you can always hear my voice... **

_Sweetie... I lll- I mean... I like you but this is just silly. _

_**'Kurt almost said love...' **_

**Okay, okay! I'm gonna sing you a song! So you my dear have to shut up. **

_Yes sir! _

_**'Kurt's funny when he wants to be.' **_

**Okay here goes! This song is called 'Not Alone,' and yes I wrote it. **

**I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<strong>

**I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<strong>

**Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me**

**Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

**I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize**

**Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**

**Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

At the end of the clip you could hear Kurt clapping really loud.

_That was beautiful Blaine. * **Smack * **_

**Thank you. And goodnight. **

Blaine almost beat the recording but the shower ended just as the next song began. It was the song 'As Long As Your Mine,' from the play wicked. The hobbit sized boy wrapped a towel around his waist and then turned his attention to the iPod, Blaine stopped the iPod and looked at the playlist. The playlist title read 'Blaine's Songs.'

"Wonder how many times he listens to me." Blaine thought aloud as he washed his face with a small towel.

"That's my favorite song." a voice came from the doorway.

Blaine pulled the towel away from his face to see his beautiful baby boy.

"'As Long As Your Mine?'" Blaine asked looking flustered.

"No the one you sang is better." Kurt pushed off from the door frame and moved closer.

Kurt stepped right in front of Blaine and then Kurt moved his hand up and then across Blaine's

clavicle, which sent a shiver down Kurt's spine, and then Kurt moved his hand all the way to the... Medicine cabinet behind Blaine's head. Kurt pulled out a bottle of face moisturizer.

"Your T-Zone is dangerously dry." Kurt said giving him the bottle. "Now get dressed, breakfast is in 5 minutes!" Kurt said walking out.

Another shudder went through his spine, then Blaine got dressed faster than he had in his whole life and then rushed down the stairs.

"Blaine!" A chorus of all the boys seemed to shout.

"Hi." He said meekly.

"Honey sit," Carol said pointing to the seat next to Kurt and Finn. "I'm making pancakes! Sam, sweetie, you can take a shower now."

Sam moved out of his chair as if he was on fire.

"Dude! You have five minutes!" Finn yelled up after him.

"I'll be down in two!" Sam screamed back.

The shower was record breaking. All the boys were out of the house and on they're way to school within ten minutes. Kurt and Blaine were driving in Blaine's car.

"So babe," Kurt began.

"Yes beautiful?" Blaine answered.

"What are ya gonna sing?" Kurt asked.

"Surprise..." Blaine said with a smug smile.

"You tease." Kurt said kissing him on the cheek.

"You'll see in a few hours." Blaine said pulling into the parking lot. _I'll have him melting in a few hours._


	13. Fairytale

**I do not own Glee or the song 'Fairytale Ending' by Brock Baker. But I recommend listening to the song.**

**Normal POV**

"Alright!" Mr. Schue started. "Who's got a song for that special someone?"

Everybody looked around the room when they spotted a single hand shoot up in the air.

"Uh... Mr. Schue... I'd like to go." Blaine Anderson piped up.

"Go right ahead Blaine." Mr. Schue sat down.

The former Warbler jumped up and walked to the front of the room and began to speak as he stood there awkwardly.

"Uh... Okay... Um.. So its no secret who this is for," He smiled at Kurt. "So I guess I'll just start."

He walked over to the piano and was about to begin when Santana spoke up.

"Hold up! Since when do you play piano pretty boy?" She asked like it was something of value to her.

"Well I've had a few lessons... So if I can start now... That would be amazing." Blaine said, sarcasm absolutely dripping from his tongue.

She waved her hand, giving him her approval, as if he really wanted it. He began.

**Every time I look at you  
>I see a crown your eyes of blue<br>Love inside so thick with deep emotion**

_'Kurt's eyes have never sparkled like that' _Blaine noted silently in his head

**I hear the words inside your head  
>The ones you wish I woulda said<br>The night is out the day is dead  
>You sway me more violent than the ocean<strong>

**You are perfect in this light**

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's gaze

**You are the damsel in distress  
>And I am nothing less<br>Than your knight in tattered armor  
>So, take my hand<br>Oh, baby come on  
>And we will run through the open fields<br>You and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending**

During this part of the song Kurt went back in his head and thought about the living hell he would be going through and how he close he would've come to dying if not for Blaine

**When we touch I feel your heart  
>Beat inside your chest it starts<br>Making me wild without a hesitation**

**I cannot contain this love  
>As strong as the hand of God above<br>More powerful than the kings of any nation**

Almost simultaneously Blaine was thinking about his pain. About how when he was at Dalton, sure he wasn't bullied but that doesn't mean he didn't feel the pain of not having someone like him to laugh with, to kiss, to hold, to love. And then at that time his thoughts were interrupted by the band starting to play.

**And you are the damsel in distress  
>And I am nothing less<br>Than your knight in tattered armor  
>So, take my hand<br>Oh, baby come on  
>And we will run through the open fields<br>You and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending**

On cue Brad took Blaine's place at the piano and Blaine ran to Kurt, took him by the hand and they ran to the front of the room. Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt, he sat down and Blaine serenaded the beautiful boy in front of everyone.

**When the dark gets too dark  
>Then I will be your light<br>When the pain's too great  
>Then I will be your fight<br>When you're blind to love  
>Then I will be your sight, oh<br>I will be your knight  
>In tattered armor<strong>

Kurt's eyes were now filled with tears but a smile was still slapped across his face.

**You are the damsel in distress  
>And I am nothing less<br>Than your knight in tattered armor  
>So, take my hand<br>Oh, baby come on  
>And we will run through the open fields<br>You and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending**

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt and smiled and couldn't stop not that he'd want to.

**Yes, you and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending  
>Yes, you and me<br>We will be living  
>In a fairytale ending<strong>

**A fairytale ending**

**Welcome, welcome, welcome  
>To happily ever after<strong>

"So?" Blaine asked with anticipation and butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt stood up, looked him dead in the eyes and kissed him. 'Ooooo's' and 'Ahhhhh's' slipped from everyone's mouths and then the clapping began. They pulled apart and Kurt, with tears in his eyes, said,

"I loved it and I lll—like you." Kurt said.

_He almost said it again. _Blaine thought. _Now or never. _

"I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine said as the butterflies began to fly faster.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with such ease. The two walked back to their seats.

"Okay. Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.


	14. Beautiful Eyes

**Sorry I have not been updating fast enough guys. Been busy. Okay... Here we go! I own nothing. But hey, who's excited for Klaine Sex? KLEX!**

**Chapter 14**

As the week passed everyone went. Mercedes sang "Superbass" to Sam, Sam sang "Love Is All We Need" to Mercedes, Artie sang "We Are Family" to the whole glee club, Brittney sang "Love You Like A Love Song," with Santana, and so on and so forth. Until there was only one New Direction left on Friday.

"Alright. Who's left?" looked over his list. "Kurt. Kurt? Your usually the first to hop up for a solo. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kurt said leaving his seat. Blaine watched him with steady eyes.

"I've been going over and over this in my mind. I couldn't find the right words to describe all you are to me." Kurt now faced Blaine. "So I decided... Why not pick something about you that I love? Then I realized your too amazing for me to pick one thing. So I picked the first thing I noticed about you when we met." Blaine sat in total awe. "Hit it." The band started.

**Your beautiful eyes  
>Stare right into my eyes<br>and sometimes I think of you late at night  
>I don't know why<strong>

Kurt was looking at his feet and playing with his hands awkwardly. _Why won't he look at me? _Blaine thought.

**I want to be somewhere where you are  
>I want to be where...<strong>

Kurt's face slowly looked up. His eyes full of tears. 'Just focus on me...' Blaine mouthed to Kurt. Kurt nodded and slowly walked from the center of the room to Blaine. He took his hand and they walked to the center of the room where Kurt serenaded him.

**You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
>So baby, make me fly<br>My heart has never felt this way before  
>I'm looking through your<br>I'm looking through your eyes**

"Just keep going. I'm loving it." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled.

**I wake up, I'm alive  
>In only a little while... I'll cry<br>Cause you're my lullaby  
>SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I<br>I want to be everything you need  
><strong>**I want to be where...**

Kurt's eyes were now dry of tears and replacing it was a smile that spread clear across his face.

**You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
>So baby, make me fly<br>My heart has never felt this way before  
>I'm looking through your<br>I'm looking through your eyes**

**Just as long as you're mine  
>I'll be your everything tonight<br>Let me love you, kiss you  
>Oh baby let me miss you<strong>

Blaine let out a laugh at the line 'Oh baby let me miss you,' because Blaine never wanted Kurt to get the chance to miss him. He always wanted to be right there. Next to him.

**Let me see your  
>Dream about<br>Dream about  
>Dream about your eyes<br>Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes**

As soon as the song ended Kurt tried to say something.

"I hope you liked it... Cause you know I searched a while for the song and then practiced it for what seemed like hours and then I-" Blaine cut him off by kissing him. When they broke away Kurt spoke once more.

"Well that was rude." Kurt said smiling. Then a roar of applause came from behind them.

"I think they liked it." Blaine said.

"I think your smart." Kurt said smiling.


	15. Birthday Wish Comes True

**Chapter 15**

**General POV**

**1 Week Later**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KURT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Finn and Blaine pounded on the table as they belt out the last words. While Rachel and Carol were laughing uncontrollably in their chairs, with Burt bringing in the cake, and Kurt just sitting in his chair beaming and holding back laughs. Burt set down the cake right in front of Kurt.

"Now Kurt I know you said souffle but ice cream is just as good!" Burt said smiling.

"In other words you didn't leave enough room for it to rise so last minute you ran to Dairy Queen and picked this up. Thank you!" Truthfully Kurt had been hoping his dad would fail at the souffle so he could have some cake.

"Now blow out the candles before we die of ETERNAL BOREDOM!" Yelled Finn from the other end of the table.

"Okay! For the love of Gaga!" Kurt thought hard. What could he wish for? He had an amazing family, an awesome new BFF (Rachel) and a great boyfriend that guys and girls alike would KILL for. Then it hit him.

The candles went out and the room went dark. Kurt almost jumped when Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I hope whatever you wished for comes true. Cause I want you to be happy, you deserve it." A peck on the cheek was Blaine's response from Kurt.

After the cake was eaten, presents were given. From Carol and Burt, a credit card.

"We thought, this way you can just go buy yourself some new clothes online. GO NUTS!" said Carol.

"Just not too crazy. I don't want things showing up on my front door from Paris. 'Kay?" Burt said with 'don't-put-me-in-debt-look.'

"Understood." Kurt replied, stifling a chuckle.

From Finn and Rachel he got four tickets to Wicked.

"Rachel thought you, me, her and Blaine could go on a double date next Saturday night."

"Dinner and a show! How 'bout that?" Rachel said with a look of delight.

"You know my weakness very well Ms. Berry. How could I pass up hanging out with some of my favorite people in the world AND seeing my favorite Broadway musical of all time? I think there is a Heaven." Kurt said smiling even though he was confused and didn't know Wicked was even, anywhere near Ohio. Last was Blaine. He stood up and gave his boyfriend an envelope.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Blaine said sitting back down.

Kurt opened it. His eyes started to water and he started to smile.

"Whats it say?" Burt asked.

"Just telling me he loves me and saying how he's taking me out for a birthday dinner tomorrow." Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's face. He was shaking his head and smiling, because it didn't say that at all.

The card read:

_Happy Birthday baby! _

_I can't believe it... We've made it almost year now. I'm so proud of you, of us. I'm so proud to call you mine. To know that I love you and you love me back makes me think that maybe there is a God up there looking after me. I don't deserve you in any way, shape or form, all the love you give me is proof of that. Your REAL present is upstairs, I snuck it up there when you were talking to Carol and Rachel about sweaters. I love you, baby boy. Now and forever. _

_Love, lil' ol me. Blaine _

After the present's were given, Burt and Carol had to leave for Columbus, OH. To go to a special conference for Burt's campaign, Rachel and Finn went to a movie. The two boys were left alone, that's how they wanted it.

"I've missed you." Kurt said throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"We've seen each other all night. What are you talking about?" Blaine asked confused.

"I was talking to your lips. Now shut up so I can greet them properly." Kurt smirked.

"Oh. How rude of me." Kurt's lips crashed onto Blaine's, Blaine didn't protest.

After about a minute or so, Kurt released.

"Wanna go to my room?" Kurt asked slowly.

_Don't be to pushy... Or too needy... Just be nice and romantic. _

"Sure!" Blaine didn't have a clue.

He had been there millions of times, but he and Kurt had never been **THERE **before. They always played it safe because Kurt always said he's not sexy or hot enough to make love with, Blaine knew it was a lie. If Blaine could, he would love to just rip off Kurt's clothes and love him. But Blaine would never want to ruin their relationship or betray Kurt's trust by just throwing himself at Kurt.

Kurt led his baby up the stairs. When they reached Kurt's door, Kurt froze.

"What are those?" Kurt stood shocked.

A kiss was planted on Kurt's cheek. "Your birthday present. From me." Blaine said sitting down at Kurt's desk.

Kurt sat on his bed and took up the tickets in his hand from his nightstand. There were four of them.

"Four tickets? Four tickets." Kurt was trying to get it through his mind that Blaine had spent his money on four of them.

"Yes, yes, yes." Blaine sat down next to him, grabbed Kurt's face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes. There are four tickets to New York. In your hand. One for Finn, one for Rachel, one for you and one for me."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked baffled.

"Did you check the date for the Wicked tickets?" Blaine asked.

"No. I was busy trying to figure out when Wicked came to..." It clicked. "You spent all this money just so I could see this play?"

Blaine laughed. "No." Kurt lost it again. "Check the date on the tickets."

Kurt looked down and saw the date:

_**June 18, 2012**_

"Why so far away?"

"Cause. Cause I figure if we go on the same day we finish moving in to our apartments than we'll all be too tired to go see a show." It clicked... again.

"What are you saying to me Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said with a big smile on his face and his eyes bright with excitement.

"Well... Did I ever tell you that I can graduate early because I have enough credits to do so? And that me, Finn, Rachel, Carol and Burt have been looking at apartments online for a few months now? And that two weeks ago when Carol and Burt said they were going to Kentucky for a conference that they actually went to New York to check out the apartments?" Blaine said with a smug smile.

"No! You told me none of this! Why wasn't I told?" Kurt said standing up. He was excited now.

"We thought about telling you. Then we decided to make it a little birthday present for you. And then we realized that I can't hold a secret to save my life, so... that was the other part of the reason that I didn't talk to you for a week." Blaine said standing.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt tackled Blaine onto his bed. "You are the best boyfriend EVER!"

The tall one kissed the short one passionately. When they pulled apart, Kurt realized. There would never be a better time. It was his birthday, he was just told his dream of living in New York with his boyfriend would become a reality in about nine months.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes sweetie." Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I want you." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him.

"I want you too. But I know I'm ready. I have been for months. But if your not comfortable than I'm fine." Blaine said smiling.

"I'm ready, Blaine. I love you. I know I'm ready. Take me." Kurt said lying on his back and smiling with a small giggle.

Blaine kissed him. Kurt removed his shirt. Blaine stared.

"What?" Kurt said self conscious.

"Nothing... Its just I didn't know my boyfriend was so ripped." Blaine said staring at Kurt.

"Shut up and love me."

"I do... I meant it when I wrote the card. I love you now and forever."

They kissed each other again. As the time ticked by more clothes fell on the floor.


	16. Wake Up Call Hudson Style

Chapter 16

Blaine stroked Kurt's lush hair as Kurt's head rested on Blaine's chest. They were snuggled in the covers, out of breath and happy. Very happy. But true happiness, not sick glee that only lasted a few moments because they had finally done the deed. They were, happy.

"What did you wish for?" Blaine said in almost a whisper.

"Wish for?" Kurt's head moved so he could look at the beautiful boy that was his.

"On your birthday cake, I mean. What did you wish for?" Blaine said smiling.

"For this night... To go perfectly... for us." Kurt said blushing and smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt. He loved this boy with all his heart, this "silly romantic" was the person who made him want to get up every day. He was the only person who gave him courage, who helped him step out of his box and comfort zone and be himself. He loved this boy and he was never letting him go.

* * *

><p><p>

**The Next Day**

"Hey." It was Finn that was waking Blaine out of his slumber. "Hey man... Wake up!"

Blaine Anderson woke up with a start. And by start, he rolled off the bed.

"Da hell?" Blaine looked up at Finn.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Finn said smiling.

Blaine got to his feet and looked around and squinted. The curtains were open and hot damn was it bright. He looked down at the bed, it was a mess. The sheets were everywhere and so were his clothes except for his boxers which were on him. The only thing missing was...

"Kurt?" Blaine said at Finn.

"Rachel came and woke him up for birthday shopping about two hours ago. I cannot believe you didn't wake up with him." Finn said.

"Why? I'm a heavy sleeper." Blaine said collecting his clothing and putting it on.

"Well... I came up with her to wake **you** up and you two were holding each like... Well... Not holding really, it seemed like guarding to me. Like you were scared something was gonna happen to each other if you let go. We almost had to use the jaws of life to rip you two apart." Finn said holding back a smile.

He knew the feeling well. With Rachel. When they have "sleepovers" that's how Finn held onto Rachel. Cause he was scared if he didn't then he would lose her.

"Why did you want me to wake up?" Blaine said now curious if they always did that. They've had sleepovers before, but they've never made love so it was hard to tell if that was what made them hold on so tight.

"Cause my friend me, you and the boys are hanging out today!" Finn then finished. "We need to set up for the party!"

"What party?" Blaine asked he was pretty sure that Kurt's birthday was yesterday.

"Its kind of a "Welcome To McKinley Party for you/ Surprise Birthday Party for Kurt." Finn said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Well... Let's go." Blaine headed for the door when Finn stopped him.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow. I know you Kurt like clothes but you seem to be a guys guy. So..." Finn pulled the clothes out from the doorway, it was Kurt's "Likes Boys" t-shirt and a pair of jeans with one of Finn's infamous flannel shirts.

"Likes Boys? I hope that boy is me!" Blaine said chuckling. "Alright... give me ten minutes."

"No prob. Guys will be here in 15 and if your not ready by then I'm sending them up here after you." Finn said leaving the room.

"Game on!" Blaine yelled after him.


	17. Bro Time

Chapter 17

Finn was not kidding when he said that he would send the guys up. Blaine was barely dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Anderson!" He heard, Sam, call.

"I'm going to kick this door down, don't test me." Puck growled.

Blaine laughed to himself, buttoned his pants and walked to the door. He swung the door open and gave the New Direction dudes a smug smile.

"Gentlemen." Blaine, whisked past them and walked down the stairs, laughing to himself.

Finn appeared in front of him and smiled. "Good, you're ready." He called up to the rest of the children. "Men! I will leave your asses here to clean if you don't get down here. Now!"

Blaine jumped when Finn screamed, now. He sidestepped Finn and walked over to his shoes, he slipped them on and turned around to see the boys staring at him.

"Waiting on you." Puck said, he walked towards the door.

Blaine walked after Finn and Sam._ We're missing someone… _

Blaine's thoughts about it were immediately dismissed when he saw Artie and Mike, sitting next to the truck.

"'Bout time!" he was annoyed. "Been waiting."

"Sorry, dude. Blainey here took forever." Sam said, nudging Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah… My fault." Blaine said, smiling.

"Alright men, we are about to do something that no man should ever have to do… We are going shopping!" Finn shouted.


End file.
